Desire is a Goddess Called Cho
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Cho is the Greek goddess of desire. But everyone likes to forget about her attributing her attributes to her twin brother Eros. But will her and Eros's monthly game of mess with the mortals change everything for her? Or will it destroy her along with the mortals they're playing with? Life as goddess doesn't get more stressful than this. Goddess!AU


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Quidditch Training Camp, Around the World, Mythology Club, and Insane Prompt Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Quidditch Training Camp I wrote for Push Ups and the task was to write 2,000 words about your OTP/favorite pairing. I used one of my favorite moresome pairings Cho/Cedric/Harry. For Around the World I wrote for the Gold Plate Eucalyptus Leaf setting prompt of forest. For Mythology Club I wrote prompt 5. AU: God/Goddess. For Insane Prompt Challenge I wrote for 215. Moresomes: Cho/Cedric/Harry. Warnings for this chapter are out of characterness. Word count without Authors's Note is 2,275. I would like to thank Elizabeth for beta reading this story. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of Desire is a Goddess Called Cho.**

Looking down from her spot on Mount Olympus, Cho, the goddess of desire, sat with her brother Eros, watching the mortals of the world. The two had enjoyed doing this since the moment they sprang into being, and they'd take turns picking out mortals to have fun with.

"Which ones look tempting today, dear sister Cho?" asked Eros as they watched the villagers of the small village they'd chosen to focus their attentions on today. "You always pick the most promising of them all."

Cho smiled at slightly older brother's praise. Being Eros's twin sister, the dark haired beauty usually got overlooked by most people. In fact, they pretended she didn't exist at all sometimes. But not Eros. "You're too kind, big brother," she told him as she scanned the crowd for the most promising-looking two people she could find.

"What do you think of those two?" Eros whispered in her ear, turning her in the direction he'd been looking in. "They seem like exactly your type of men."

Cho's eyes traveled over the well toned bodies of the men in question and she had to agree with Eros. They were exactly the type of men she enjoyed toying with. The bronze haired chocolate eyed man seemed to be the more pensive of the two. But the dark haired, green-eyed man seemed more aggressive.

"What do you think?" Eros asked her once more, a hopeful smile crossing his face.

Cho nodded her head. "They'll do just fine, dear brother," she told him. "The bronze haired one looks like more of a lover than the dark haired one. But I'm sure the dark haired one makes up for it in other areas."

"Who's going in this time?" Eros remembered the last time they'd incited two men into a passionate state. He'd been thankful that he could extract himself from the situation without being caught. But then again, they didn't really seem to mind at all.

"I'll go in this time. You went last." Cho gazed longingly at the bronze haired man. "Plus, that one intrigues me."

"You just want to see how far they'll go with each other to get to you. Don't you, Cho?" Eros chuckled as he watched his sister study the men in question. "I know you better than anyone."

Cho chuckled as she walked off towards the two men. "You do know me well, brother," she called over her shoulder. Squaring her shoulders and pushing her chest out she purposely bumped into the bronze haired man making him bump into the dark haired one. "I'm so sorry," she told them both. "I didn't see you there."

Cedric Diggory had never seen anyone more beautiful than the woman who'd just pushed him into his next door neighbor Harry Potter. Her ivory skin and dark hair made her more attractive than any girl he'd ever been with in his entire life. Her voice sent butterflies into his stomach and made him want to give in to her every whim.

"It's alright," he told her with a smile. "Isn't it, Harry?"

Harry Potter, for his part, wasn't that upset about having Cedric Diggory pushed into him. Nor was he upset that the attractive dark haired woman was paying more attention to Cedric. It wasn't that he wasn't attracted to women. He was and she was the type of woman he'd go for in heart beat. But he found Cedric's voice the one to fill his mind with an unknown desire he'd never felt before. Shaking his head to clear the thoughts racing through his mind Harry returned the woman's smile.

"Yes," Harry told her. "It's more than alright."

Cho smiled, seeing that she was already having an affect on the dark haired man. "I don't believe we've met before," she said, looking the two of them up and down. "I'm Cho." She held out a delicate pale hand for them to kiss. She was used to having men kiss her hand and anything else she told them to kiss.

"I'm Cedric," Cedric said in introduction. He took her hand, taking notice of the finely trimmed and polished nails. The slim fingers and soft skin. It was the sort of hand one wanted to hold for all eternity. Pressing a gentle kiss to the top of it, he gently but sorrowfully released it back to its owner. "It is very pleasant to make the lady's acquaintance."

Harry found himself kissing the lady's knuckles with a roguish smile for her. "I'm Harry," he told her. "May I say you have got to be the most beautiful woman in the village?"

Cho chuckled at how forward Harry was being. Eros must be working his magic on this man too. Eros always seemed to come in earlier than Cho wanted him to. "Why thank you, Harry. You're too kind."

"Would you care to walk with us?" Cedric asked, watching Harry carefully. "It is such a beautiful day and it would be such a shame to not be able to spend it in the company of such a vision of beauty as you."

Harry felt his face burn with jealousy at Cedric's compliment to Cho and couldn't really understand why. He felt the compliment suited both of them. Not just Cho. But he also wished in a way that he'd been the one to use the classier compliment. Instead he told her she was beautiful the plainer way.

"Of course," Cho said, beginning to turn away from the noise and commotion of the village they stood in now. She'd lure them away from the safety of their village and then the fun could begin. A smile crossed her face as she exuded her power over their desires for both her and each other. Fueling their need to follow her with their own desires to please her.

Cedric couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful goddess who led them down the path that led to the forest. He didn't understand why they were walking towards the forest, but didn't want to question it either. If this made her happy, then he was more than happy to comply with it.

The green trees rose up around them, throwing a comfortable shade over the three of them. The shade began to cool them off a bit and caused the paleness of Cho's skin to stand out and enhance her beauty a hundred fold. Then the clearing came into view. A nice lovely clearing in the middle of the forest. The green grass stretched across to where the forest began again with a nice cool pool of water in the middle of it. Cho motioned them over to a place by the pool.

"Isn't it beautiful here?" she asked leaning back and relaxing.

"Your beauty is much more intoxicating, my lady," Harry told her, sitting on one side of Cho as Cedric took the other side. "You must hear that all the time though. All the men must tell you that."

And the women too, Cho thought as she caught the looks of desire that they were both throwing her way. She caught sight of Eros hiding not to far away in the cover of forest. When she was sure neither man was watching her she mouth to her brother, 'Now."

Eros smiled darkly as he turned his attention to the men with Cho. He sent out waves of lust and watched as they paired with the desire that Cho was filling them both with.

Seeing Eros nod to her, Cho smiled at Harry and Cedric. "Do I fill with you desire?" she asked as she leaned against Cedric, drawing a slender pale hand down Harry's chest.

"Yes," Harry gasped out, feeling a trail of fire at every place Cho's hand touched.

"You do," Cedric told her, voice laced with unbridled desire for her Cho. "Why do you ask?"

"Would you do anything for me?" Cho asked, watching the men's heavily lidded eyes as their desire filled eyes landed on her. "Anything I ask of you?"

"Anything," they cried as one.

"Anything at all?" Cho smiled indulgently at each man in turn. "Like if I asked you to do something you normally wouldn't do. Would you do it for me anyway?"

Harry nodded his head fervently as Cedric agreed verbally.

"Even if it's something that would be totally against your nature? Something that could have seemed wrong to your little village?"

"What would you have us do?" Cedric asked as though at his wits end with the game she was playing. "We'll do anything you want, just tell us what it is you want us to do."

"Please tell us what you desire," Harry begged on his hands and knees in front of her.

A smile crossed Cho's face. "Would you kiss each other if I wanted you to?" she asked the two men. "If that was my one true desire. The thing that I wanted with all of my heart. Would you give me that?"

Cedric's eyes widened in shock as Harry nodded his head. He wasn't so sure he really wanted to kiss another man, but if it would please Cho, he'd do it. "If it would please my lady, I would willingly do this thing," he told her.

"Then by all means," Cho said, "express your desire to please me by kissing each other." She moved out from between the two men so that they couldn't use her as an excuse not to kiss.

Cedric watched as Harry moved closer to him. A glint shown in the dark haired man's green eyes that he couldn't quite name but had seen on several of his girlfriends and lovers faces. Cedric gasped in shock as Harry climbed on top of him, pinning him to the ground as he might pin a lady.

"Harry," Cedric gasped out before the soft plump pink lips of the younger man touched his own.

Harry felt Cedric's hesitation to deepen the kiss and please Cho. The goddess sat not that far away, watching them, and Harry wanted to please her. Not just her, but Cedric as well. Nipping insistently at Cedric's bottom lip he forced his tongue into the man's mouth, moaning wildly. A feeling of lust he'd never felt before for another man shot through Harry and his hands started roaming Cedric's body.

"That will do," Cho said breaking the two apart. She watched Cedric's beet red face and Harry's brazenly proud smirk. She was pretty sure that if she'd allowed him the younger man would have taken it farther than just a kiss before she was prepared for him to. "But now that we've determined that you'd kiss each other, I want a kiss too."

Cedric jumped at the chance to kiss Cho. He showed his desperation and lust for her through the kiss, but still felt Harry's roaming hands on his body. He was pretty sure that Harry wanted him the way he wanted Cho. "Cho," he moaned through the kiss.

Cho was shocked when Harry pulled her away from Cedric and pressed his lips fiercely against her own. She had been right about the younger man when she'd first spotted him. He was the more aggressive of the two of them. He filled the kiss with all the lust and pent up need that was being poured into him by both herself and Eros and Cho couldn't help but admit that she was enjoying it.

"Cho," she heard Eros call from somewhere in the forest.

Thanking the rest of the gods of Olympus for stopping her before she took the game a step further before it was time, she pulled away from the younger man. Seeing the disappointment of both faces, a smile stretched over her face. "Don't look so disappointed boys," she told them.

"But we don't want you to leave us," Cedric told her.

Harry nodded.

"Why don't we meet up here tomorrow?" Cho suggested. "Then you can show me how devoted you are to me."

As she left the clearing, she couldn't help but think that this was going to be far too easy a game for her. But little did she know, her older brother Eros was planning on turning the game on her.

Meanwhile, Harry Potter had walked back to his house in a daze. It had been as though he was in a dream in the clearing with Cedric's body underneath him and his lips firmly attached to Harry's own. He still felt Cedric's lips and the muffled gasp when Harry forced his tongue in Cedric's mouth. It was as though Cedric hadn't wanted to kiss Harry at all. But Harry knew it was all a game and Cedric wanted him to.

Cedric Diggory couldn't get the feel of Harry Potter's mouth on his own out his head. He didn't know whether this was some joke from the gods or if these were his own feelings coming to the surface. But then again, he'd felt the same way about Cho too. He'd wanted to go farther with both of them. But why had Cho stopped them? Maybe he'd ask her next time they met. Maybe.

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Desires is a Goddess Called Cho.**


End file.
